Scientist
Not to be confused with Lightning Gun Zombie, from Sky City in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. :Not to be confused with Gadget Scientist, from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Scientist is a playable zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the healer class on the zombie faction, but his secondary functionality is for scouting and picking off enemies at closer engagements. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. In-game description His close-range Goo Blaster and all-new Heal Beam of Science make for a crazy fun combination! AI Health Easy: 60 Normal: 80 Hard: 100 CRAAAAZY: 120 Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester (Garden Warfare only) *Paleontologist *Zoologist (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Computer Scientist (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Goo Blaster is the primary weapon of the Scientist. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 43 and the critical is 73. *The max DPS at close range is 99.5. *The middle range damage per hit is 33 and the critical is 43. *The max DPS at middle range is 30.0. *The long range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 33. *The max DPS at long range is 30.0. *The ammo in a clip is 6. *The reload time is 2.2 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Perfect Rapid Reloader A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Higher Capacity Goo Tanks Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. Zomboss Enhanced Goo Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too! Strategies With Playing as the Scientist takes a bit of practice. You need to know when to retreat, when to heal yourself and your team, and when to attack. A good loadout for offensive scientist use is the Warp ability, the Armored Heal Station, and the Sticky Explody Ball. Try to keep an eye out for any flanks you can in the plants defenses, as being behind your enemy allows you to attack better with the element of surprise, deception, and the ability to move behind an enemy allows you to close distance between you and them quickly, letting you get a better chance of point-blank critical hits. Also try to have two Warps available on you before you try to attack. Use the first warp to get close to your target, and the second warp to flee if you need to. Heal. Repeat. Also be sure to heal any teammates you can. Some good equipment for healing teammates are the Mega Heal Bomb and the Zombie Heal Station. Against One of the key factors when engaging a Scientist is the range you engage them. Depending on the type of Scientist, be it an Astronaut or a Chemist, you want to keep a far distance from your opponent. Since the Scientist and his variants achieve maximum damage at close range, you want to keep a good distance when engaging. Be aware when a Scientist uses his warp ability, because that may allow him to close the gap between you two, allowing him to achieve better damage. When playing as a Chomper, Scientists can be quite challenging to kill, as the Goo Blaster is stronger than the Chomp from the front, Warp allows the Scientist to avoid you (and Energy Warp makes him temporarily immune to you), and Sticky Explody Balls can sometimes be used to lock down an area as the Chomper cannot effectively remove them without setting them off, suffering 50 damage per ball. Team Vanquish In this mode, Scientists are vital to the team's success, as they revive much faster than other zombies. Reviving a zombie subtracts a point from the other team, so because of this, the Scientist should try reviving every vanquished zombie he sees. The Scientist should try sticking their Sticky Explody balls onto zombies that get close to plants, like the All-Star. If the Scientist is in a combat situation, he should warp closer to the offending plant in order to get more damage. Scientists are easy prey for the Peashooter, as they move very quickly, and are hard to hit. Cacti are dangerous at long range but the Goo Blaster makes short work of them at close or mid range. This class is useful against Chomper, as Chompers need to get close to deal damage, the Scientist Zombie deals more damage than Chomper at close range, so they should take advantage of getting Gooped, and shoot down the gluttonous plant when they get close. Gardens & Graveyards The Scientist has two possible roles in this mode: being the zombie team's Medic or a fast-moving close-range attacker. The Scientist's high damage at close range makes it a good class for assaulting the garden since the plants have to stand within the garden's capture zone to block the capture, which forces them to come close to you, allowing you to gun them down. Keep track of your teammates' health and deploy Zombie Heal Stations near groups of injured zombies. If you wish to maximize your healing power, use the Mega Heal Bomb to provide healing more liberally. At longer ranges, the Scientist is highly vulnerable to the Cactus, Stay behind cover and use Warp to avoid the Cactus' line of sight. Once you enter close range combat with the Cactus though, the Scientist can make short work of it. Peashooters are a little harder to deal with, they can use rooftops like the Foot Soldier to avoid close range combat while attacking you with their superior range and they have Hyper which allows them to, should they be forced into close range combat, avoid your shots while retaliating with their splash damage. Sunflowers are merely a nuisance at long range since their weapons suffer from a noticeable damage fall-off and at close range, their below-average attack power makes them weak at self-defense. It is at mid range where they are dangerous since if they can keep out at an arm's length distance from themselves, they will be able to deal large amounts of damage to you while your weapon's damage fall-off will play against you. Forcing plants into cramped corridors and tight spaces allows you to use your high close range power to gun them down almost regardless of their health. Balancing changes Post beta * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ScientistZombie.png|HD Scientist Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|An artwork of Scientist Zombie images (83).jpg|Stickerbook 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Chomper trying to eat a Scientist ENERWARY.png|Energy Warp uhoh.jpg|A Chemist on the right teleport.jpg|A Scientist that just went through a Teleporter Sci Pack.png|The Scientist Zombie's Level Pack ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for the Scientist and Marine Biologist found on EA's site figurines.png|A Scientist figure with Pea Gatling, Zombie Heal Station and Sombrero Bean Bomb figures PvZGW Scientist 03.jpg|A Scientist about to use Warp. Weird_GW_minimate_figures_3.jpg|A Scientist minimate figure with Chomper, Foot Soldier, Peashooter, and Sunflower minimate figures Z_PvZGW_Z_Scientist@3x.png|Icon JingleBrains12.png|Scientist's cameo in Jingle Brains Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 pvzgw2-scientist_approval.png|Official sticker from emojiTap Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Scientist with Kernel Corn, Rose, Citron and All-Star wearing emoji customizations Videos Scientist Variants Guide|Scientist variants PvZ Garden Warfare Scientist Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia General *He bares a striking resemblance to the Lightning Gun Zombie from Sky City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. **He also bears some resemblances to the Rocket Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Scientist creates his own technology, that Dr. Zomboss patents. **This effectively means that the Scientist's primary weapon, as well as all his ability items, are made by the Scientist himself. *The Scientist is one of the three zombies which starts with their Y/2/Triangle button ability, the other being the Foot Soldier and the All-Star. *In Garden Ops, he has a special wave called For Science where he and all of his variants (except for Dr. Chester) appear. *A little known secret is that when the player is standing on top of a Heal Station, burrowing Chompers cannot always eat him or her and sometimes, they can. It is unknown whether or not this is a glitch or just game mechanics. This works better with the Armored Heal Station due to it being larger than the default. *When a Scientist character obtains a damage upgrade, the weapon model will change to appear more advanced. Specific to Garden Warfare *He has the most abilities out of all characters with a total of nine abilities. *The Scientist's Goo Blaster used to deal up to 83 critical damage at close range, but was changed in the Tactical Taco Party DLC. **The changes made in the DLC are to ensure it never exceeds 73 critical damage due to the weapon "being stronger than intended." '' ***The Scientist's long range non-critical damage was also reduced from 33 to 22. Specific to ''Garden Warfare 2 *He can now also heal zombie bosses (Gargantuar, Giga Gargantuar, Mech Gargantuar, Disco Zombie, Yeti Zombie). However, since the player cannot see their HP on display, like with the other zombies, the player use the Heal Beam of Science, and the boss will have +2 HP constantly healing it. The player would know once the boss is fully healed if there is no more +2 HP healing. **This same concept also applies to the Sunflower. **If the Scientist heals a Mech Gargantuar, the player will only heal him by 1 HP instead of 2. *He can now revive all zombies at 100% of HP from 50% of health. *His irises are a lot bigger. This is because of the goggles he wears producing a magnifying effect, making his eyes look bigger than normal. *He is one of the two classes in Garden Warfare to have a Legendary variant in the sequel, the other being the Chomper. ru:Учёный pl:Naukowiec Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class